Land of Confusion
by ElfinKat
Summary: Voldemort has finally succeeded in crushing most of the good of the wizarding world. Yet hope still remains, though fragile it is. Salvation can still be attained, but at a price. She has lost so much, but she must still go on. There's still bills to pay


Summary: My rewritten post-Hogwarts fic. Ginny wakes up one morning to continue the fight of good against evil even though most fear that all is lost.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Characters are copyright JK Rowling. Song is copyright Phil Collins and Genesis. Idea for this fic is mine though.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm re-writing this piece of trash. * shudders * I was going through some old notebooks of mine and found the sequels that I had written and thought, "OH NO! I never posted these! I'll need to re-read the old ones to see if I want any changes…" Nothing anyone could have said to me could have prepared me for the horror of a piece of fanfiction written over a year ago. It was so awful, I'm re-writing it and the sequels. I had forgotten all about them. Sorry for those of you who read this crap and didn't bother to review it. I'm really not retarded at all, I promise! For those of you who have read this before, you'll notice its not quite as long but there are lots of changes in everything from style to plot. It should make SOME sense now. Hopefully you'll like it better than the original. So now, without further adieu, here's "Land of Confusion" version 2.0.

"Land of Confusion" 

She woke up calmly this morning. Disturbingly calm for anyone who might have happened to be watching. A lovely young lady in her mid-twenties with beautiful long red hair and pale freckled skin, one of the last people you would ever suspect to face death on a lovely morning like this. 

I must've dreamed a thousand dreams 

_They haunt me by a million screams_

_But I can hear the marching feet_

_They're moving into the street_

She goes through the usual morning routine mechanically before glancing down at the newspaper on her table. The Daily Prophet had become as reliable as the _Quibbler, _if not less_. _The sky is calm and clear, even though the forecasts called for rain. It's was bad when you couldn't even trust the weather forecast, let alone any "important" articles, anymore. Drinking her mug of coffee she watches the birds gather on the ground outside the window of her small apartment. This was the day she would finally do it. It was all or nothing.

She had been challenged.

And had been challenged by none other than Lord Voldemort's new second. Ever since that day back in her sixth year nothing had been quite the same. The Death Eaters were rampant. Attacks on muggles and mudbloods were delivered as if they were the mail carriers of death. Voldemort didn't even need to show his ugly head. 

Now did you read the news today? 

_They say the danger's gone away_

_But I can see the fire still lights_

_Burning, into the night. _

_There's too many men_

_There's too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_And there's not much love to go around._

_Can't you see this is the Land of Confusion?_

_But this is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we give her_

_You'll never let us stop trying_

_To make it a place worth living in._

It's been nearly three years since that day. The day Dumbledore died. The day Hogwarts fell. The day the world fell to chaos. Those who could not get away were killed. Those who hid lived in mortal fear of being discovered. Then there were those who were corrupted. She was the last of her family alive. She ran. She hid. For fear of the Dark Lord she had once faced, and lost to, within the depths of her own mind and within the Chamber of Secrets ironically part of the once safe haven that was Hogwarts. 

_Ooh, Superman where are you now?_

When everything's gone wrong somehow 

_The man of steel, the man of power_

_Is losing, there's nobody now_

It was all up to her now. She had to stand out. She had to do something to inspire those that were left and hiding like herself. She was the last hope for the future. She was the leader of her generation. The only generation left.

_This is the time_

_This is the place_

_Where we look for the future_

_But there's not much love to go around_

_Tell me why this is the Land of Confusion_

_But this is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we give her_

_You'll never let us stop trying_

_To make it a place worth living in._

She was walking down the street toward the designated place. She continued to remember the past before the Voldemort's second and successful uprising. She thought of the simpler times before her thoughts drifted forward to where things started getting messy. When they were all happy. This all ended when Harry and Hermione's daughter, Katryn was born. Ron and Lavender had a daughter, Charon, that year. And I had mine.

Wyvern. She was my pride and joy for the short time we were together. Even though the circumstances of her conception were less than romantic to say the least.

_I remember long ago_

_When the sun was shining_

_And the stars shined bright,_

_All through the night_

_And the sound of your laughter_

_When I held you tight_

_So long ago…_

If only they could have known. Where would they be right now if they had prevented what had happened that day? She took a deep breath, turning off the polluted street full of broken down houses and homeless lying in filth. She released the air as she looked back at the place that had been her home for nearly three years now, quite possibly for the last time.

_I'm only coming home tonight_

_My generation will put it right_

_We're not just making promises_

_That we know, we'll never keep_

She shook her head to herself as she walked on. Anyone else would say she was marching straight to her death at the very jaws of a lion. She could only hope the lion had become too fat and complacent to maul her too bad. In light of all these sudden memories and epiphanies, she began to sing.

It was an old favorite of hers. A muggle tune that fit in really well with the world's present situation.

_Too many men,_

_There's too many people_

_Making too many problems_

_And there's not much love to go around_

_Can't you see this is the Land of Confusion?_

_But this is the world we live in_

_And these are the hands we give her_

_You'll never let us stop trying _

_To make it a place worth fighting for_

_This is the world we live in _

_And these are the things we give her_

_Stand up and let us start showing_

_Just where our lives are going to…_


End file.
